Papa's Freezeria To Go! (Updated by A-Panda Kedavra)
Papa's Freezeria To Go! is a mobile game port of the original Papa's Freezeria, available for iPhones, iPads, iPods, and Android phones. It was one of the first app-gamerias released by Flipline, and it's understandable: The original edition was one of the fan favorites among the gamerias, so fans would really want it out soon. However, because it was released very early, it was behind most of the other To Go!/HD apps in terms of content. From holidays and specials, to stickers and alternate outfits. All of these came to the mobile games long after Freezeria To Go! was released. In this article, A-Panda Kedavra (me) shows an idea of what would Papa's Freezeria To Go! would look like if it had all these additions. (Disclaimer: These are all only ideas. They are not official nor will they ever be.) Additions *All the customers that debuted after Papa's Freezeria To Go! are added in this update. *Holidays and holiday-exclusive ingredients! *Several new standard ingredients! *Stickers and alternate outfits! *Specials! Customers *Mandi (Tutorial) *Tony (After Tutorial) *Drakson (Rank 6) *Willow (Rank 11) *Sienna (Rank 16) *Santa (Rank 21) *Xolo (Rank 26) *Scarlett (Rank 31) *Crystal (Rank 36) *Cletus (Rank 41) *Tohru (Rank 46) *Foodini (Rank 51) *Boomer (Rank 56) *Wally (Rank 61) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers *Kahuna (Monday) *Captain Cori (Tuesday) *Gremmie (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Robby (Friday) *Xandra (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Holidays *Pirate Bash (September) (Unlocked with Drakson on Rank 6) (Favored by TBD) *Halloween (October) (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 11) (Favored by TBD) *Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 16) (Favored by TBD) *Christmas (December) (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 21) (Favored by TBD) *New Year (January) (Unlocked with Xolo on Rank 26) (Favored by TBD) *Valentine's Day (February) (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 31) (Favored by TBD) *Lucky Lucky Matsuri (March) (Unlocked with Crystal on Rank 36) (Favored by TBD) *Easter (April) (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 41) (Favored by TBD) *Cherry Blossom Festival (May) (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 46) (Favored by TBD) *Big Top Carnival (June) (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 51) (Favored by TBD) *Starlight Jubilee (July) (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 56) (Favored by TBD) *Neptune's Feast (August) (Unlocked with Wally on Rank 61) (Favored by TBD) Ingredients Italicized ingredient names means it's new in this update. Cups *Medium Cup (Start) *Large Cup *Small Cup Mixables *Nutty Butter Cups (Start) *Strawberries (Start) *Creameos (Start) *Blueberries (Start) *Marshmallows (Start) *S'mores (Unlocked with Clover) *Birthday Cake (Unlocked with Hope) *Blackberries (Unlocked with Roy) *''Boba Bubbles'' (Unlocked with Koilee) *Cookie Dough (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell) *Cherry Cordials (Unlocked with Cherissa) *Fudge Brownie (Unlocked with Mousse) *Kiwis (Unlocked with Professor Fitz) *''Macarons'' (Unlocked with Olivia) *Pineapple (Unlocked with Chuck) *Peaches (Unlocked with Hacky Zak) *''Starfruits'' (Unlocked with Iggy) *Yum n' M's (Unlocked with Cecilia) Syrups *Vanilla Syrup (Start) *Chocolate Syrup (Start)*''' *Banana Syrup (Start) *Strawberry Syrup (Start)*''' *Blue Moon Syrup (Start)*''' *Purple Burple Syrup (Unlocked with Ninjoy) *Mint Syrup (Unlocked with Julep) *Pink Lemonade Syrup (Unlocked with Utah) *Red Velvet Syrup (Unlocked with Radlynn)*''' *Pistachio Syrup (Unlocked with Georgito) *Neapolitan Syrup (Unlocked with Rico) *Huckleberry Syrup (Unlocked with Brody) *Espresso Syrup (Unlocked with Timm) *Chai Tea Syrup (Unlocked with Crystal) *''Caramel Syrup'' (Unlocked with Zoe) *''Blueberry Syrup*''' (Unlocked with Wally) *''Black Forest Syrup'' (Unlocked with Prudence) *''Apricot Syrup'' (Unlocked with Trishna) *''Irish Cream Syrup'' (Unlocked with Doan) A syrup with an *''' means it's also a drizzle Whipped Creams *Whipped Cream (Start) *Chocolate Mousse (Start) *Strawberry Fluff (Unlocked with *Lemon Chiffon (Unlocked with Nevada) *Maui Meringue (Unlocked with LePete) *''Toffee Jelly'' (Unlocked with Sienna) *''Cinnamon Cream'' (Unlocked with Willow) *''Blueberry Custard'' (Unlocked with Wendy) Shakers *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Crushed Peanuts (Start) *Wildberry Derps (Unlocked wtih Wylan B) *Mint Shavings (Unlocked with Edna) *Shaved Coconut (Unlocked with Connor) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked with Whippa) *Pomegranates (Unlocked with Scarlett) *''Hot Rods'' (Unlocked with Ember) *''Trail Mix'' (Unlocked with Rudy) *''Raspberry Bark'' (Unlocked with Amy) Drizzles *Chocolate Drizzle (Start)*''' *Strawberry Drizzle (Start)*''' *''Blue Moon Drizzle'' (Start)*''' *Butterscotch Drizzle *White Chocolate Drizzle *Sugarplum Drizzle *Blueberry Drizzle* *Dreamsicle Drizzle *Keylime Drizzle *Mango Drizzle *''Red Velvet Drizzle*''' A drizzle with an * means it's also a syrup Placeable Toppings *Cherries (Start) *Bananas (Start) *Creameo (Start) *Cookies (Start) *Waffle Cone Wedge *Gummy Worm *Dipped Pretzels *Hazelnut Swizzle *Cloudberries *White Chocolate Truffles *Mint Squares *Strawberry Wafers *Gummy Onions *Cotton Candy Creameos *Blondie *''Ladyfinger Biscuit'' *''Paper Umbrella'' (Unlocked on Rank 65 with Papa Louie) Holiday Ingredients Ingredients are unlocked in this order: Syrup/Drizzle, Mixable, Shaker, Placeable Topping, Whipped Cream. Removed (Standard) Ingredients Mixables *Caramel Apples (removed in favor of Caramel Apple Syrup) *Peppermints (removed in favor of Peppermint Swirl Cream) Mixable Syrups *Cotton Candy Syrup (became Easter-exclusive) *Pumpkin Syrup (removed in favor of Pumpkin Spice Cream) *Powsicle Syrup (became Starlight Jubilee-exclusive) *Tutti Frutti Syrup (removed in favor of numerous New Year ingredients) Shakers *Lollipop Bits (became Big Top Carnival-exclusive) Category:Games Category:A-Panda Kedavra Games